Ghost Stories
by TheJourneyofCatmadeofJelly
Summary: Un seudo escritor de novelas de terror entenderá el significado de la palabra pánico.
1. Ghost Stories part 1

Contempla una vez más la pila de hojas sobre su escritorio. La historia más terrorífica del mundo o eso se pretende, fue completada. Pero surgen dudas en él; les gustará a los demás, cosa que le costo año y medio de trasnoches y dolores de cabeza. Cada día observava su cabello, temía que el estrés le causara calvicie prematura. Mira la hora, aún no es tan tarde para entregarlo en la editorial cercana a su domicilio. Esta es la undécima editorial que va a visitar.

Pronto se coloca su chamarra, la cremallera se atora en la subida, espera que no se trate de un mal augurio. Tras jalar con fuerza, finalmente puede cerrarla. Resopla de alivio y se apresura en recoger la novela, recién salida del horno de su ordenador. Tras bajar las escaleras y saludar a los vecinos noctámbulos. Alcanza la salida. En el exterior los perros saludan a la luna con el rabo.

Detiene un taxi, en el interior agita sus dedos, estira sus brazos mientras en su cabeza los pensamientos se arremolinan; él pobre a veces creé que le dará un derrame cerebral.

Finalmente da con la editorial; con serenidad entra al lugar, conoce de sobremanera el protocolo. Después de entregar el delicioso pastel de hojas. Satisfecho, retorna al hogar: Mañana cumplíra con su trabajo como almacenista.

Pequeña se le hizo la noche, habituado a dormir pocas horas. Sale dispuesto a cumplir con su trabajo. No hay de otra, a fuerzas necesita el dinero, _*Money talks when people need shoes and socks…_

En está ocasión no se subió a un taxi; necesita ahorrar dinero para pagar la renta. En su lugar tomó el metro. La lombriz gigante de metal se estaciona enfrente enseguida abre su boca, lo reta a entrar. El treintañero se pone en guardia para recibir el alud compuesto de gente. Tras sucumbir esto, sacude su abrigo mientras busca con la mirada algún asiento.¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! topa con un asiento desocupado. Mas pronto que tarde se arroja sobre el asiento. Una vez instalado, saca un cómic antiquísimo de su abrigo obscuro; en la portada se puede ver en letras grandes el titulo de la revista; la revista se llama: "Tales from the Crypt de la EC Comics" ¿De dónde salio o cómo lo consiguió? ¿Quién sabe! En realidad lo consiguió en su puesto de trabajo, los beneficios de trabajar en una bodega. Durante el viaje, el joven se burlaba de la trama terrorífica, mostrada en el cómic.

—Cuando mi novela sea publicada, el mundo por fin experimentara el terror autentico; ¡basta! de sustos chapuceros, provocados por cuentos narrados frente a una fogata.

Una pareja de ancianos se arriman hacia él, para coger el asiento contiguo. El joven de prisa guarda el cómic de nuevo en el abrigo; realizada esta acción, consulta la hora en su reloj de pulsera: ¡las siete y media! Tiene tiempo para echarse una pestaña, sin reparo, se hace ovillo en su lugar. Sin embargo no logra dormir… Uno de los ancianos se recargo sobre su hombro. —¡Por qué a mi! —musita en tono muy bajo casi chillando. Intenta hacerlo a un lado y ni así se despierta. La esposa del anciano no presta atención a lo que sucede; dando a entender que goza con la penuria del joven.

Una hora más tarde, el joven sale del metro maldiciendo su suerte.

Finalmente llega al almacén, el lugar es grande pero no tan grande para extraviarte. Su supervisor, le da los buenos días al mismo tiempo que lo abraza. Se pregunta en su mente: ¿por qué tan cariñoso conmigo? De inmediato su nariz es golpeada por el fuerte olor de vino rancio. Adiós a la sobriedad, está transitando por un momento sórdido.

—¡Oh, ya veo! ¡Rita, te volvió a engañar! ¿Esta vez con quién? Cuéntamelo todo mientras amontonamos cajas —pronuncia en tono sarcástico. El supervisor no se inmuta con el comentario, sólo se tambalea de lo borracho que está.

Tras un arduo día de trabajo, el joven se hace la promesa de ya no desvelarse nunca. Pero antes de irse a descansar. Igual que todas las tardes, se introduce a la cafetería de siempre. Sacude su abrigo mojado por la lluvia, los expertos del clima fallaron ésta vez. Prometieron que seria un día soleado… En fin, luego de soltar un sonoro "D'oh" Toma la mesa de costumbre, su lugar favorito, alejado del resto de los comensales. Además donde se sienta, a su costado se encuentra la enorme pared de cristal que funge como ventana. Permitiendo apreciar el exterior. ¡Que maravillosa vista! Gente saliendo de sus carros sin excluir el bullicio habitual.

Lejos de allí, una mesera camina apurada para avisarle a su mejor amiga, sobre la llegada del escritor de tiempo escaso. Se detiene para serenarse (no es para tanto).

—¡Mujer! ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó su mejor amiga, sosteniendo una charola.  
—Agitada, por caminar deprisa, pero esto no importa; lo importante es: Brandon Flowers, esta aquí como cada tarde.  
—¡Él, él, él, está aquí! —expresa nerviosa.

Su amiga se ríe y lo peor es que se burla:

—¡Aquí no, allá! ¡Vamos Barbie, es ahora o nunca, dile lo que sientes por él! —dice muy animada Kaley.  
La hija del dueño de la cafetería nombrada: "El búho pizpireto" ¿Por qué se llama así, quién sabe?

—De acuerdo —pronuncia con firmeza al principio para luego dudar con congoja—, pero si me rechaza. No me gusta recibir un 'No' como respuesta.

Kaley, la agarra bruscamente y la dirige a la bodega donde guardan las provisiones. Ya adentro, le explica el plan de como va a conquistarlo.

Más allá de la bodega, el joven cabecea y bosteza repetidas veces desde el sofá color marrón. Se cuestiona por qué nadie lo atiende. Barbie respira hondo y con paso firme se acerca a la mesa de su _amor aún no correspondido._

—¡Buenas tardes! De inmediato te traigo tu orden pero antes me urge hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante —comenta sentándose a su lado, este acto le causa un gran desconcierto.  
—¡¿Ya no hay Tiramisú?! —corta la tensión con un chascarillo. Ella se ríe por lo bajo y a la vez lo mira fijamente. Él se siente incomodo con ésta situación, detesta que lo miren con insistencia o fijamente.

Abre la boca para suplicar que lo deje en paz pero es interrumpido por ella.

—Brandon, quería invitarte a un baile de beneficencia porque no tengo a nadie con quien ir. Hace mucho tiempo termine con mi novio, exactamente hace cinco años. ¡Al muy imbécil, le di todo de mí y sobre todo, quiero decir todo…!  
Brandon se frota el cuello mientras ella continua hablando.

—¡Lo siento, perdona, no volveré a divagar! Por favor acepta ir al baile conmigo, va ser muy divertido; te juro que no te vas arrepentir… ¡Que boba soy! invitándote así porque sí. Discúlpame de nuevo. Olvide a tu esposa, novia, amante: que sé yo —aparta la vista de él, prefiere mirar la ventana.  
—¡No tengo esposa, novia y lo demás… todavía! —confirma tímidamente.  
—¡Fantástico! entonces, aceptas la invitación porque si no la aceptas: tendrás que pagarle, a mi jefe, el señor Lane. La enorme deuda… Esas cenas no eran gratis.  
—¡Me estas amenazando! Pensé que te agradaba, que eramos amigos: por eso las cenas gratis. De acuerdo ¿cuánto te debo? —decepcionado y molesto saca su cartera.  
—¡Kaley, querida, muéstrale la cuenta! —llama con ímpetu a su amiga.  
—¡Tenga! lo que le debe a mi padre —le entrega la cuenta.

Brandon maldiciendo en su interior, la sostiene, de inmediato la observa. Sus ojos se sobresaltan de la impresión. En la cuenta sobresalen más de cuatro ceros.

—¡Señoritas no sean pesadas y muéstrenme la cuenta de verdad! —pronuncia con escepticismo.  
—¡Es la cuenta de verdad! —las dos gritan en unisono.

Brandon tiene mucha hambre y siente mucho sueño, en lugar de batallar, prefiere caer igual que una moneda; en otras palabras, redondo cae en la treta de ella.

—¡Estoy muy emocionado de asistir al baile contigo! ¿cuándo y dónde?  
—Hablas en serio —lo mira con desconfianza.  
—¡Sí! —sonríe para que se lo crea.

Barbie, gritando de emoción lo abraza por el cuello. Brandon se siente halagado con el gesto de la mesera. De hecho es la primera vez que lo invitan a un baile.

Después de abandonar la cafetería, su segundo hogar. Debido a que la visita todos los días; desde julio del 2013, para ser exactos. Ya son dos años, ahí la razón de la cuenta: y no se trata _del gran marqués._ Con la barriga llena, retorna al hogar.

Una vez instalado en su suavecita cama, Brandon pensaba en la forma de evadir la invitación al baile. Una solución seria pagar la cuenta pero dónde carajos va a sacar tal cantidad, ni siquiera puede acercarse a un banco, ya de por sí les debe un montón. Otra solución seria cambiar de cafetería o escapar de Chicago, la ciudad donde radica.

Los siguientes días, el remedo de escritor se la pasó dando largas a Barbie. "Por supuesto vamos ir al baile, si como no chucha" Dijo con malicia en su interior. Dentro de esos días nada extraordinario ocurrió, únicamente la misma rutina de siempre.

Hasta que cierta mañana, recibió el correo. Entusiasmado por la notificación de la editorial (donde entrego su novela de terror); acompañada de un paquete amarillo de tamaño grande. Brandon cierra la puerta del buzón. Con celeridad sube las escaleras que conducen hacia su departamento. El lugar se encuentra algo desaliñado. Brandon recarga el paquete amarillo sobre la mesa, atiborrada de diarios, libros de Stephen King, H. P. Lovecraft, Neil Gaiman, etc; hojas sueltas de papel y varios objetos de distinta clase.  
Toma asiento en el sillón opuesto de la mesa de centro. En una esquina de la mesa sobresale su taza de café. Por la sacudida un poco de café se derramó sobre la mesa.

Su inquietud es enorme. Le importa nada limpiar la mesa. Con desesperación se deshace del sobre, saca la carta, la desenrolla. A continuación la repasa en silencio. La carta no dice mucho, sólo dice lo que Brandon sabe de memoria, el mismo párrafo de:

¡Lo sentimos mucho! Su novela no nos convence en lo absoluto, por tal motivo la hemos rechazado. Su ortografía es tan desastrosa que ningún editor logra descifrarla. Podría explicar más pero las palabras sobran demasiado en su caso. Descuide. Es tan nefasta en calidad que ninguno de nosotros nos atreveríamos en plagiarla o copiarla íntegramente. Su escrito no me causo pánico en ningún instante; aunque me causo mucho terror tener que decirle todo esto.

Atte. Thomas Oliver Chaplin

Brandon colérico por causa de las agrias y ariscas palabras, estalla de coraje. Desquita su ira con la mesa, cada objeto sobre la mesa fue arrojado en distintos puntos del suelo. El paquete de color amarillo cae sobre su pie, Brandon expresa un grave ¡Ay¡ Al tiempo que lo lanza a una distancia corta de él. Al no haber más objetos que lanzar; el increíble Hulk, aporrea la indefensa mesa con sus puños, mientras comenta entre dientes:  
¡Por que a mi, mátame ahora, ningún esfuerzo e intento es suficiente; pinta las paredes con mis sesos rosados!

Haciendo la mega rabieta de su vida y no hay nadie ahí para serenarlo.

Después de un pequeño lapso, en intentar fracturar el cristal de la mesa, forrada con madera fina. El joven malhumorado posa la vista en el paquete amarillo. Preguntándose que hay allí. Respira hondo y enjuga algunas lágrimas, producto del coraje. Se estira para alcanzar el paquete. Lo tiene, se siente algo pesado; de inmediato lo recarga en la mesa recién escombrada. Sin mas tardanza lo abre, en su interior se encuentra un sobre mediano y debajo del sobre, se encuentra una máquina de escribir de modelo antiguo; el aparato corresponde a la década de los años cuarenta.

Brandon abre la carta sin leer el remitente. Esta otra carta también la repasa en silencio. La carta dice lo siguiente:

Mi querido nieto espero que estés muy bien. Hace tiempo quería enviarte este regalo pero no lo envié antes por mi senectud, jeje. No es cierto, solo bromeo. En el mes de mayo me encontraba con tu abuela en el bulevar de los sueños rotos. En una esquina se alcanzaba a ver una tienda de antigüedades. Decidí entrar para recordar hermosos ayeres. Ya adentro del lugar, observábamos cada objeto; lo que más me llamo la atención fue un reloj cucú y un piano de ébano. En eso andábamos, cuando me volteé y choqué con una vitrina que resguardaba ésta máquina de escribir. Sentí una enorme atracción hacia ella (como cuando un troll te escoge); tenia que ser mía a cualquier precio. No me importo haber gastado casi toda mi pensión. Tu abuela me regaño con severidad pero cuando mencioné tu nombre, ella pidió que la envolvieran.  
Te la regalo a ti porque cada cuento terrorífico que me contabas me hacia orinar de la risa y gritar de emoción. La crueldad nunca se manifestó en ti. Los fantasmas de tus historias hacían ver mal a Gasparin, porque tanta ternura destilaban ellos. Lo siento mi muchacho, nunca vi la sangre en color rojo, en su lugar la veía color frambuesa. Pero pese a esto, tus cuentos me hacían sentir muy feliz. Jamás olvidare esos ratos de lectura. Tu voz me acompaña en cada instante de mi vida. ¡Te queremos mucho, en vastedad! Nunca por nada del mundo dejes de escribir. Ten en cuenta que tu imaginación es muy extraña pero única, exclusiva de ti.

P. D. Nunca cambies.

Atte. Tu abuelo y abuela paternos.

Brandon se quiebra en el sillón, las lágrimas caen en cascada. Las palabras del abuelo lo conmovieron demasiado. Se recuesta en el sillón indeterminado tiempo. Ambas cartas lo crucificaron, entre tú no eres nada y entre tú eres tan importante para mí. Desahoga todo el dolor contenido en su interior, las lágrimas que siempre contuvo en el fondo de su ser. Ninguna llamada o vecino molón, lo saca de su trance.

Al tiempo no le importa su estado anímico, dos horas después, Brandon recuerda su obligación de ir al trabajo. Sin ningún animo de ir, opta por no ir.  
Con los ojos súper hinchados estilo ratón blanco, por tanto llorar; saca la máquina de escribir color negro charol, brilla como si tratara de una joya mágica.

La pone encima de la mesa y comienza a inspeccionarla con intriga. Por impulso desliza cuatro dedos sobre las teclas de la máquina. Luego con su otra mano agarra la palanca para rotar el rodillo. Otro minúsculo rato después, sacude el armazón. Ocupado en esto de inmediato siente mucho frió, mas bien escalofrió. Pese que el calefactor funciona muy bien y la primavera continua en el barrio.

Y no sólo siente frió, también siente una angustia de proporciones indescriptibles. Un amalgama de sentimientos encontrados: Odio, coraje, ansiedad, exasperación, despecho: pero sobre todo más odio. Quizás la corajina le hizo daño a su sistema. Sintiéndose terrible se desmaya, cae deprisa de costado; fuera del límite formado por el sillón junto con la mesa de centro.


	2. Ghost Stories part 2

Tiempo más tarde, tras dormir un buen rato a causa del desmayo.

Como todo buen escritor o aquél que se considere ser-lo. Brandon es despertado por el ruidoso maullido directo a su oído, emitido por su felino de pelaje gris azulado. El taimado gato se encuentra cerca de su rostro, Brandon grita atemorizado, ya que el minino alzó una pata. Súper asustado de inmediato se pone de pie, el minino la levantó para lamerla.

Brandon se tranquiliza, luego consulta la hora, el reloj marca las tres de la tarde.

Entre tanto recuerda las palabras de aliento de su abuelo; reflexiona acerca de lo acontecido.

—Mi abuelo tiene razón. Voy a seguir insistiendo así me sigan rechazando los imbéciles con cuello almidonado. Pero antes de volverlo a intentar, necesito cerrar la ventana, revisar el calefactor… ¡Maldito frió que está haciendo! —Tirita de frió— Uhm, mejor me preparo otra jarra de café, antes de entrar en acción.

Dicho esto, camina hacia la cocina sin notar que el gato lo sigue. Traspasa el umbral y se dirige a una esquina hacia el fondo. En dónde se encuentra la alacena de cocina de madera, un poco enorme; la alacena cuenta con cinco puertas. Allí se encuentra la cafetera eléctrica.

El gato alcanzo el mueble antes qué él. Brandon no le presta atención porque urge conectar la cafetera, y al momento de conectar el enchufe: ¡Voilá, surgen chispas de electricidad! Quizás no la conecto muy bien, en eso pensaba.  
Cuando súbitamente se abren las cinco puertas de la alacena de madera, que minutos atrás se encontraban cerradas. Brandon expresa un quedo: ¿Qué demonios?  
De inmediato se acerca a una de las puertas para cerrarla. Levanta el brazo para agarrar la manija; sin esperarlo, la puerta se cierra sola, sin su ayuda.  
Las otras puertas hicieron lo mismo que su hermana, se cerraron al momento. Creyendo que eso seria lo único extraño. El grifo del lavabo se abre solo, dejando escapar el agua; además, la puerta del refrigerador se abre del mismo modo, sin intervención de nadie. Algunos trastos comienzan a removerse dentro de los cajones.

Brandon y el gato huyen despavoridos.

Muy confundido y atónito se refugia en el sillón. Piensa marcar el número de la policía, el dedo puesto en la tecla del número nueve, pero antes de apretarlo… Un ruido estridente lo persuade. El gato bufa con mucho escandalo, su lomo encorvado, pelo erizado, bigotes hacia delante: la clásica pose de pelea cuya cual pone en riesgo sus siete o nueve vidas.

—¡Tranquilo muchacho! ¿Qué rayos esta sucediendo? —intenta dirigirse hacia el lugar donde su gato. De pronto siente un dolor punzante en su espalda, obligándolo a sentar de nuevo en el sillón. Cuyo lugar se encuentra la mesa con la máquina de escribir. Respira para tratar de aminorar el dolor, sin embargo el dolor persiste. No puede levantarse, solo observa como su gato huye hacia otro cuarto.

Sin saber que carajos fue lo que se cayo. Brandon otra vez trata de marcar la tecla número nueve. La toca. Después el número uno seguido de otro uno. Pudo marcar el 911. Del otro lado se escucha una simpática voz femenina, que expresa lo siguiente:

—El número que usted marco esta fuera de servicio temporalmente; es inútil volver a marcarlo.

Brandon se siente muy mal, sin saber a ciencia cierta que sucede. Decide calmar sus nervios destrozados, escribiendo el prologo de su nueva novela de terror. En esta ocasión sustituirá los vampiros por hombres lobos. Aún con dolor se levanta del sillón. Necesita hojas de papel sino de que modo la plasma. Por una desconocida razón, va utilizar el regalo de su abuelo, la máquina de escribir en vez de su laptop desgastada.  
—Ojalá las hojas de impresora sirvan con la tinta de este cacharro —dice, caminando hacia la guarida de las hojas de papel blancas. Por suerte la guarida gaveta se localiza a diez pasos del sillón.

Después de abrir el cajón, sacar las hojas y cerrar de nuevo el cajón. Se apresura en llegar al sillón.  
Coloca una hoja y se queja de que todo sea manual, extraña el mouse y la flecha o manita que abre las carpetas virtuales. Escribe la palabra prologo en el centro. Luego de dejar un espacio en blanco, abajo escribe la frase. Erase una vez un…  
Y a partir de aquí, las teclas golpeteaban con celeridad.

Brandon mueve los dedos a una velocidad nunca antes empleada por él. Al instante que siente que le va a dar un calambre, para de escribir, un corto tiempo. Para retomar de nuevo el escrito.  
Esta tarea tiene que ser concluida lo más antes posible. El mundo necesita saber la cruda verdad de un hecho no borrado por el tiempo.

Una vez más, el reloj mueve sus manillas. La luna se asoma por las ranuras de la ventana. Su gato se canso de dormir, exige alimento gatuno. Brandon lo ignora, le urge terminar con esto. Porque la madeja de estambre que estrangula su cerebro tiene que ser desenrollada; sin ningún motivo aparenté.

Sin dormir en toda la noche, observa como la luna le da la mano al sol, dando entender el cambio de turnos, o sea roles.  
Y esta misma escena se repitió los siguientes seis días.

El escritor poseído por una extraña obsesión, en concluir otra novela de corte lobistico, no paraba en ningún momento de escribir. Salvo cuando el hambre y las necesidades fisiológicas, interrumpían su rítmico tecleo frenético.

Y al séptimo día descanso igual que Dios, por fin termino el último párrafo de la nueva novela. Asombroso que el carrete de la máquina contara con suficiente tinta. Uno supondría que el ambiente húmedo la hubiera secado por completo, dado la antigüedad del cachivache.

Ansioso por enviarla de una buena vez, a otra editorial distinta, de las once que lo rechazaron en primer lugar. O sea, a él y su novela de vampiros. Esta nueva editorial la encontró, el día que fue a recoger su pantalón de lana en la tintorería. Manchado por culpa de su gato. La editorial se encuentra en el lado izquierdo de la tintorería.

Pero antes de salir corriendo, decide relajarse y tomar un baño que tanto falta le hace. Después de un refrescante baño acompañado de una deliciosa cena congelada.

Por fin Brandon se dispone hoy, a dormir en su suavecita cama. Ya que el sillón no es tan confortable como parecía. Además los sonidos lúgubres de rasguños y puñetazos provenientes a veces de la pared y en otras tantas de los muebles. Lo sacaban de quicio mientras escribía la recién novela.

Sin exagerar durmió toda la noche y mitad de la mañana. Cuando despertó, su primordial obligación fue entregar su nueva novela con el eslogan de: No retornable.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, regreso a su departamento para seguir descansando, por todas esas desveladas. Tumbado en la cama, viendo las noticias alarmistas. Su gato trepa en la cama, al acto, le lanza un ratón con las tripas de fuera. Mostrándole que el puede cuidarse solo. Brandon maldice por culpa de la sorpresa desagradable, con asco sujeta por la cola el cadáver del ratón; deprisa se deshace de eso.

Al día siguiente, Brandon acude puntual a la bodega, para recibir el peor regaño de toda su vida.

—¡Lo siento Flowers, estas despedido! Lárgate de una maldita vez, no quiero llamar a seguridad —. El joven escritor, hace una mueca de disgusto con los labios, sin mediar palabra. Sale de la oficina.

El motivo del despido fue porque no se presento esa semana a trabajar y lo peor es que nunca se comunico con el Supervisor. Brandon creía que el Supervisor en estado etílico y depre (deprimido), y va ser comprensivo con su caso, pero no fue así.

Antes de poner un pie fuera de la bodega (donde laboro menos de tres años). Brandon decide llevarse unos cuantos souvenires. Espera a que todos se marchen incluyendo su ex-supervisor.  
Finalmente la bodega se encuentra sola, igual que un niño en confitería, no sabe que primero asaltar. Dado que siempre a sido una persona correcta. Mas bien es un creyente ingenuo de los nobles valores y las buenas costumbres. Sin embargo, fue despedido injustamente. Mas lo aburrido que es su vida, esto amerita arriesgar el pellejo.

—¿Veamos, a dónde voy primero? —suelta un largo ¡Uhm!— La oficina del borracho que me despidió. Chasquea el dedo medio con el pulgar.

Camina un pequeño tramo. Se voltea, tras de él se encuentra la oficina, en donde minutos antes lo habían echado. Inspecciona el lugar de cabo a rabo, nada interesante sólo basura. Pero le falta un cajón por revisar, el del único escritorio. Abre el cajón. Lleno de revistas del conejo, con un paquete de cigarros vació, algunos clips y otras cosas indefinidas. Mete la mano hasta el fondo, siente algo duro.  
—¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Un revólver! Será de verdad o es un encendedor —. Pregunta en su interior a la par que lo saca.  
Ya en su mano la revisa, por un impulso estúpido jala el gatillo. La bala sale por un cristal de la ventana. Brandon aturdido por el sonido, escapa de la oficina. Por supuesto sin soltar el revólver.

Después de recorrer todo el camino que te conduce hacia la salida de la bodega. El escritor aficionado, regresa a su departamento, porque no tiene ánimos de ir a la cafetería, ni a ningún otro sitio.

Cansado por todas las desveladas que se pego, otra vez se mete a su cama. En esta ocasión el gato no lo molesta, ya que Brandon lo encerró previamente en una jaula para gatos.

Las siguientes semanas. Brandon esperaba con zozobra la notificación de la editorial. Le importo poco el hecho de haberse quedado sin trabajo.

Un hermoso día, Brandon estaba sacudiendo la caja de arena de su gato, afuera del apartamento donde vive. De pronto nota la llegada del cartero. De forma cómica suelta la caja y rápido alcanza al cartero. El hombre del correo se espanta con la actitud maniática de Brandon.

—¡Buenos días! tiene alguna carta para mi —comenta con voz cantarina.  
—Déjeme ver —el cartero busca en la valija—; su apellido es Flowers.  
—¡Sí así es!  
—Su nombre completo es Brandon Richard Flowers —rectifica como si leyera un pergamino.  
—¡Sí ya le confirme que sí!  
—¡Tenga y no moleste más! —mencionó en tono bajo.  
—¡Muchas gracias! —Brandon sonríe mientras desgarra el sobre, los pedazos de papel planeaban sostenidos por el viento, gozan antes de caer al suelo.

Nuevamente la repasa en su mente. Milagro, al fin les gusto su novela. Orgulloso de que su bebé fue admitido en la universidad de las publicaciones por escrito. Brandon celebra con mucho escándalo, de nuevo espanta al cartero. Este se libera del abrazo de Flowers y de inmediato huye de allí.

Más adelante, después de realizar distintas actividades domesticas (cosas que nunca había hecho años atrás). Brandon se tumba sobre el sillón y lee de nuevo la notificación de la editorial. ¿Que alguien lo pellizque? Pensaba. En eso, escucha que tocan la puerta. No quiere levantarse esta muy a gusto, pero no hay de otra. Porque aunque grite, la persona del otro lado de la puerta no entraría. Brandon baja los pies de la mesa y con gruñidos se levanta del sillón.

—¿Quien puede ser? Ojala no se trate de la señora del departamento catorce —pronuncia en tono muy bajo. Dicho esto, abre la puerta.  
—¡Buenas tardes! ¿Brandon te encuentras bien? Porque hace tiempo que no vas a la cafetería y lo que sucede es… Puedo pasar.

Era Barbie la mesera. Brandon hace la señal de 'pásele' con la mano. Entra, ambos se dirigen al sillón. Ahí, ella comienza hablar:

—No tengo tu número telefónico, ya que nunca te lo he pedido. Supe la dirección de tu casa, porque una vez ordenaste una cena. Y mi amiga Kaley, guardó la dirección pero no el teléfono. El baile será dentro de poco y pensé que habías huido de la ciudad…

Brandon la escuchaba con indiferencia mientras se burlaba en su interior de su atuendo. La mujer traía pantalones un poco holgados y un suéter cerrado muy kawaii, de un color demasiado prendido. También traía una bolsa de mano, más estrafalaria que el suéter. No obstante su olor era agradable, Brandon trataba de identificar el olor de su perfume. Este aroma lo estaba poniendo inquieto.

—Creo que vine en un mal momento —estira la mano para agarrar su bolsa de la mesa—, ¡Me alegro que estés bien, después hablamos del baile! —dice, presintiendo algo.  
—¿Me invitaste a un baile? eso no lo he olvidado aún —dijo con voz seductora y continua hablando:  
—Permíteme ofrecerte la primera pieza del baile.

Brandon proyecta una mirada muy pervertida, Barbie se asusta y quiere irse. No lo logra, Brandon la sujetó de manera tosca. Del mismo modo la dirige hacia su habitación, ella suplica con angustia que la suelte. El no obedece.

Luego de sortear los obstáculos en el camino hacia el dormitorio. Brandon con rudeza arroja a Barbie sobre la cama. Tal cual patán, comienza a besarla de manera libidinosa. Ella siente dolor y a la vez excitación. No conforme por haber apresado su boca, Brandon comienza a manosearla por encima de la ropa. Barbie no puede gritar y tampoco zafarse.

El escritor tímido y serio que ella pensaba que era, resulto ser un incubus. Al mencionado le esta costando mucho quitarle la ropa. La mesera se defiende pero no quiere hacerle daño, porque el amor de su vida al fin le corresponde. Brandon se las ingenia tan bien, para quitarse sus prendas. Por ningún motivo va a perder a su presa, Barbie no puede quitárselo de encima.

A la mañana siguiente. El gato gris azulado salta por las prendas de Brandon, esparcidas por doquier en el suelo. El aludido despacio abre los ojos. Ya abiertos, mira la hora en su reloj de pulsera, lo único que no se quitó. Desnudo se levanta, le urge ir al baño. En el sanitario recuerda lo que hizo la noche anterior. Se acusa no tanto por haber violado a una mujer, sino, porque nunca imagino que su primera vez sería de ese modo.

Maldiciendo como nunca en su vida, entra en la ducha. Gira el grifo cae el agua (ésta sólo refresca los pecados); llorando su perdida agarra el champú. Siente más dolor emocional que de su miembro noble. Era noble, lo era.

Horas después. Vestido con su ropa de dormir o de flojera, se refugia en su cama sucia. Ni siquiera cambio el cobertor. Lo hecho hecho está, ¿acaso es un recordatorio?

Totalmente confundido, abraza al gato sustituto del oso de peluche. El taimado gato trata de rasguñarlo.

Mas allá del apartamento, exactamente cincuenta manzanas. Kaley, la mejor amiga de Barbie. Se introduce en la casa de su amiga. La pobre mesera no se presentó al trabajo, dado lo ocurrido con el escritor violador.

—Salí corriendo, ya estoy aquí. No entendí mucho de lo que dijiste por teléfono, pero hablas enserio, de verdad: ¡Brandon abuso de ti!

Barbie con los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar, afirma si con la cara. Intenta hablar pero el llanto se lo impide.

—Voy a llamar una ambulancia —menciona Kaley, dándose cuenta de los enormes rasguños que sobresalen en el pecho, y algunos moretones en el rostro de su amiga. Ella, viste una bata que cubre su pijama.

Barbie entre chillidos, le grita varias veces que ¡No! Nadie debe enterarse de esto.

—¡Pero, ese desgraciado perro infeliz, debe pagar lo que hizo! —expresa Kaley, en tono muy enfadado y a la vez se sienta a su lado.

Barbie sentada en el sillón de la sala principal, mira hacia otro lado, las lágrimas no la dejan ni respirar. Kaley agarra con ternura a su amiga, la recarga sobre su pecho para confortarla. Barbie gime de dolor, se siente fatal.  
Ni su ex-novio fue tan salvaje con ella, durante su primera relación sex*al. Brandon se comporto peor que cualquier barbaján.


	3. Ghost Stories part 3

Y como reza esa popular frase: "La vida sigue su curso" The Beatles, no andaban tan perdidos. Pasaron unas cuantas semanas más.

La mesera a insistencia de su mejor amiga tomó terapia, la psiquiatra le prohibió acercarse a Flowers por un indeterminado tiempo.

Brandon por su lado, fue rechazado de centenares de trabajos. A pesar de esto, su novela de corte lobístico, poco a poco escalaba peldaños en la cima de los más vendidos.

Brandon constantemente recibía llamadas de editores, deseosos en promover su carrera de escritor macabro. Sin embargo los rechazaba, aún no estaba preparado para ser un escritor de tiempo completo. Mucho menos sabia sobre las redes sociales comentaban, acerca de él y su novela. Pese a que usaba el internet, no le gustaba perder el tiempo con esas redes sociales, llámese: Facebook, Twitter, etc de etc.  
Estaba sufriendo el fenómeno de J. K. Rowling.

Una cierta tarde. Brandon decidió ir a la cafetería llamada, "El búho pizpireto".  
Así, que se cambio de ropa. El gato con su lenguaje felino, le rogó que no lo dejara solo. Entonces recordó todos los fenómenos raros que ocurrían en su departamento.  
Aunque roció cada esquina con agua bendita y rezó como nunca lo había hecho. Los fenómenos se seguían manifestando.  
En el fondo de su ser, amaba estas cosas de lo contrario no escribiría historias de terror. Sin embargo, el poltergeist ha sido en cierto modo, agresivo con ellos. Sin pensarlo más carga al gato y juntos abandonan el departamento.  
Afuera, en el pasillo, Brandon toca la puerta de los señores de apellido, Cunningham. Un muchacho veinteañero abre la puerta.

—¡Buenas tardes! Se encuentran los señores Cunningham. Necesito pedirles un gran favor —el gato quiere bajarse de sus brazos.  
—Son mis abuelos —afirmó el chico—, van a tardar un buen tiempo en volver.

Brandon al escuchar esto suelta al gato y antes de que el minino vaya hacia otro lado. Lo carga de nuevo, el gato se contorsiona durante el vuelo.

—¡Disculpe! Usted ¿Quién es? —preguntó el muchacho.  
—Soy Brandon Flowers y tú ¿cómo te llamas?  
—Brandon Flowers, el escritor que esta en boga. Todavía no he comprado el libro tampoco lo he podido descargar. Pero todos mis amigos comentan que su novela es magnifica; la trama es muy perturbadora. ¡Gustas pasar! Ese gato quiere escapar.

Brandon se ríe nervioso y enseguida se introduce.

El muchacho lo dirige a un pequeño sillón individual, Flowers de inmediato se sienta.

—¡Me llamo Jay! ¿Gustas algo de tomar? —pregunta, escombrando la mesita de té, a un lado de Brandon.  
—¡Sí! ¿tienes café? ¡Un café, por favor!  
—Enseguida te lo traigo. Por cierto ¿ese gato es tuyo? Si gustas también tengo comida para el —sus ojos titilan—. Ya recuerdo. Mis abuelos me contaron de un vecino latoso que cada rato les pide favores.

Jay metió la pata, así que sonríe y huye a la cocina. Entre tanto, Brandon suspende el plan de ir a la cafetería, porque aún no supera el daño que le hizo a Barbie. El gato de Flowers quiere afilarse las garras en el brazo del sillón, pegado en la esquina opuesta del sillón individual. Brandon lo regaña.

—No te preocupes. Ese sillón ni resortes tiene —Jay regresó de la cocina— ¿Cuántas cucharadas de azúcar, te sirvo? ¡Lo siento mucho, se nos termino la crema!  
—Sírveme tres, por favor; y sobre la crema no hay problema.

Jay le prepara su café, Brandon observa el lugar de manera discreta. Luego de esto, Jay carga al gato y lo coloca cerca de una lata de atún. El gato incrusta su cabeza adentro de la lata. Jay se aleja del gato. Toma una silla para sentarse cerca de Brandon. Le pregunta que se siente ser famoso. Flowers tartamudea un largo lapso. Jay se desespera y le lanza otra pregunta:

—Muy bien, al menos estas ganando mucho dinero —Jay, se rasca uno de sus codos. Brandon preocupado, se mete todo un panque en la boca.  
—Woah! sabia que los escritores eran excéntricos pero no tanto. Si fuera tú, desde mañana iría a recoger todo mi sembradío de repollos.

Brandon logra pasarse el panque. De inmediato explica la razón por la cual, no ha podido recoger el dinero.  
—Envié mi novela después de haber sido rechazada once veces. Estaba incrédulo de que la doceava seria la efectiva. No obstante, la suerte por fin se puso de mi lado —sorbe su café para hacer una pausa dramática—. Honestamente, no sé nada sobre esto. ¿Con quién ir, con quién voy, tengo que ir al banco? Pero todavía no les pago la enorme deuda que les debo.  
Brandon agarra otro panque.  
—Si lo deseas te puedo ayudar. Estoy estudiando la carrera de contador; pero en mis ratos libres organizo, reventones en discotecas, clubes y demás sitios. Tengo muchos amigos que saben de esto, sin exagerar, algunos estuvieron en Wall Street.  
Jay acaricia al gato que se junto con ellos.  
—¿En verdad lo harías?  
Jay afirma con el rostro.  
—Serías mi representante —dijo Brandon.  
—Sí algo así.

Ambos cierran el convenio estrechando las manos.

Jay alargó su estadía para poder ayudar a Flowers. En los sucesivos días, Brandon pago todas sus deudas económicas. También compro varios caprichos lujosos para él y para Jay.

Su novela seguía subiendo como la espuma. Todos los medios impresos se peleaban por una exclusiva de Flowers. Jay tenía que dar la cara por él, en ciertas ocasiones.

Una vez en una convención de ciencia ficción, escaparon de una turba de fanáticos obsesivos.

Brandon disfrutaba mucho la compañía de Jay. Así, una mañana cuando se estaba preparando, para su primera entrevista en televisión, a nivel nacional.

Brandon le confesó su error garrafal, le platicó acerca de Barbie. Jay se perturbó bastante; mas en lugar de reprocharle su bajeza, le preguntó la razón de su proceder. Brandon negó con la cara y respondió en tono triste:

—¡No lo sé!

El ambiente se estaba tornando depre (triste), por eso cambia de tema. Jay le da indicaciones de cómo actuar frente a la cámara. Brandon comienza a sudar.

—Tranquilo, relájate, estarás bien —comenta Jay, guardando el gato en la jaula para gatos.

Frente de un espejo, Brandon le da un último amarre a su pajarita. Los tres se aproximan a la puerta de salida, en el departamento de Flowers. La puerta de salida se encuentra cerrada. Ante los ojos de ellos, súbitamente se abre sola. Los dos quedan pasmados, más Jay.

—¡No puede ser, viste eso! —se toca la cabeza con las manos— ¡La puerta se abrió sola! —No sale del asombro.  
—Eso no es nada, en la madrugada se pone mejor —Brandon sonríe con malicia y continua diciendo:  
—Porque no te quedas a dormir esta noche. Así sabrás a que me refiero.  
Jay lo mira aún asustado por lo sucedido.

Horas más adelante. Brandon y Jay, vestidos de forma muy elegante. Llegan al estudio de televisión. Detrás de cámaras. Brandon respiraba para no sufrir de pánico escénico, Jay lo tranquiliza con un comentario sarcástico.  
—Tu departamento está embrujado, entonces, por qué te da pánico hablar en público —gesticula con las manos.  
—Los fantasmas no te juzgan —sentencia y se seca el sudor de su frente.

Entre tanto. El famoso conductor Dave Keuning, anima al publico con su monólogo y sus agudas observaciones, desde su asiento. La gente aplaude emocionada.

Brandon ya no aguanta más. Camina en círculos desde su lugar. Jay le hace una señal al productor ejecutivo, éste se acerca hacia ambos. Jay al tenerlo cerca, le pregunta cuándo dará inicio la entrevista. El productor abre la boca pero es interceptado por el llamado a Brandon, por parte de Dave Keuning.  
Jay empuja a Brandon para que salga.

Brandon mantiene el equilibrio, muy nervioso saluda al público y sin más distracciones toma asiento en el sillón cercano al entrevistador.

—¡Buenas Tardes! Es para mi todo un honor, tenerte a ti como nuestro invitado —comenta al tiempo que le estrecha la mano.  
—¡Muchas gracias! —Brandon se sonroja. El público se conmueve de ternura.

Arranca la entrevista. El presentador Dave Keuning, lo colma con las consabidas preguntas. Brandon responde con elocuencia cada pregunta, pese al pánico escénico.

Minutos mas tarde. Falta tan sólo una pregunta para terminar la entrevista. Dave Keuning juega con su cabello. Brandon tose discretamente.

—Deje esta pregunta al final, porque la temática que maneja tu novela es algo delicada. Por ende, asumo que tu respuesta es igual de delicada; e incluso tendrás mucho que decir.  
Brandon mira con timidez la cámara.  
—Muy bien, la última pregunta es… pero antes diré que: Tu novela es más perturbadora que la de Mario Puzo. Ahora si: ¿Cómo rayos sabes tanto del mundo de la mafia?

—¡Mi novela es de hombres lobo! con tintes sobrenaturales. En ningún momento hago mención de la mafia —expresa con dejo de sorpresa.  
—¡Tranquilo señor Flowers, no se sobresalte! Insisto, su novela habla de eso. De hecho en la pagina número 134, mencionas a Al Capone.

Dave Keuning agarra el libro, lo abre para mostrar el nombre. Brandon se desmaya por la conmoción. ¿Cómo es posible esto? Quizás la editorial jugó sucio; le dieron atole con el dedo.

Dave Keuning, envía a comerciales. Mientras los médicos atienden a Brandon.

El reloj del estudio marca las seis de la tarde. Jay agradeció la oportunidad y ofreció disculpas por lo ocurrido con Brandon. Posteriormente, se lo lleva encima de su carro. En el camino de regreso a casa, Brandon despierta.

—No puede ser; esto no es posible; no, no entiendo nada —empieza a perder el juicio.  
—¡Mejor te llevo a un hospital, luces muy alterado! —dijo Jay, preocupado.  
—Descuida, estoy bien. Somos humanos y nos equivocamos constantemente. Hasta cierto punto es normal —Brandon está divagando.  
—¿En serio, te sientes bien? —lo mira con inquietud.  
—Estoy bien no te preocupes —junta sus manos sobre sus piernas, Jay exhala nervioso.

Y sin adivinarlo, Brandon lo sujeta por el cuello.  
—¡Escúchame mocoso; si me llevas al hospital, juro que te mato!

Jay pierde el control se sale del camino. El carro se estampó contra otro carro; estacionado en la entrada del apartamento de ambos.

—¡Estúpido demente por poco nos matamos! ¡Por tu culpa me lastime la pierna! ¡Ay¡

Jay gime de dolor. Brandon lo ignora, igual dolido se encamina hacia su cuarto. Jay gruñe y deprisa lo sigue.

Después de un largo recorrido. Brandon y Jay, llegan a la entrada del departamento de Flowers. Un señor de ochenta años, vestido de forma elegante, aguarda en la puerta. Brandon y Jay, no conocen a este fulano.

—¡Buenas noches! ¿Quién de los dos, es el señor Brandon Flowers? Tengo algo muy delicado a tratar.  
Brandon y Jay, se miran por un par de segundos. Luego de esto, Brandon responde:  
—No quiero ser grosero, pero, qué es eso tan delicado a tratar conmigo —comenta al tiempo que abre la puerta.  
—¡De acuerdo, usted es Brandon Flowers! Su nombre es un seudónimo o realmente, es su nombre de pila —pregunta el señor. Introduciéndose al cuarto como si nada.  
—¡A que viene la pregunta, es mi nombre de pila!  
Brandon y Jay, también se meten al cuarto.  
—No sea maleducado. Le hice esa pregunta, porque los escritores de novelas, por lo general usan seudónimos. En fin, me urge hablar con usted de hombre a hombre; preferiblemente a solas.

Jay hace un gesto de desaprobación. Brandon le suplica que los deje solos.

—¡Esta bien! Los dejare a solas. Brandon si necesitas ayuda, grita, estaré cerca —menciona enojado; y cojeando sale del cuarto. Después de su partida, Brandon cierra la puerta.

—Adelante, tome asiento.  
—No, gracias. Señor Flowers, no vine a tomar el té con usted.  
Usted destruyo mi imagen con esa novela que publico. Usted narro eventos desagradables de mi vida privada y no sólo eso. Usted revelo algunos de mis crimenes más sórdidos. ¿Cómo carajos se entero de todo esto? Ni mi biógrafo privado sabe tanto de mí.

—¡¿De que demonios está hablando?! —gritó Brandon, a una corta distancia del señor.

—No se haga. Usted es demasiado joven para saber tanto de mi persona. Usted, todavía no existía cuando yo era aquél. Señor Flowers, ¿Quién carajos? Le chismorreo todo esto.  
—Discúlpeme. Señor… nunca menciono su nombre. Bueno, señor amenazador; estoy tan confundido y extrañado como usted o mucho peor.  
—No quieres revelar la identidad del tipo/a soplón. De acuerdo, yo no vine a tomar el té.

Brandon observa como el señor sin nombre, rebusca dentro de su gabardina. Rápido saca una pistola. Brandon quiere gritar pero el nudo en la garganta se lo impide. Pese a que no puede gritar, sí se puede mover. Más temprano que tarde, inicia la huida. El señor loco comienza a disparar y entre la ráfaga de balazos, revela su nombre:

—Voy a vengarme por todo el daño que me hiciste con tu estúpida novela. Desearas nunca haberte metido con Stefan Ricci.

Brandon corre los más rápido que puede. Pero una bala atina en su brazo, la sangre no tarda en salir. Brandon se esconde en su habitación. Herido y temblando de miedo asegura la puerta. Con los nervios de punta, no sabe que hacer. Intenta llamar a la policía, no lo logra a causa de sus dedos torpes.

—Cálmate, Brandon, cálmate; has salido de peores. A quien engaño es mi fin —jadea y sigue presionando la herida en su brazo derecho.

Corre rápido hacia la ventana. Mala idea, la ventana es pequeña no cabe por ahí. No encuentra un lugar seguro para esconderse. Resignado, se refugia en una esquina de la habitación. Su cama funge como muralla. El viejo loco anda muy cerca. Brandon chilla de impotencia, no quiere morir de esa forma. Su llanto es interrumpido por un chistido.

—¡Mi plan no salio tan bien como lo imagine!

El joven mira por todos lados, no hay nadie, más bien no ve nada. Entonces de dónde proviene esa voz.

—Sera mejor que me manifieste. Crees que oyes voces por la pérdida de sangre. No soy una alucinación, estoy en una dimensión distinta a la tuya, es complicado de explicar. Ahora bien si no te ayudo. Tu podrás verlo con tus propios ojos (no físicos).

La misteriosa voz se manifiesta ante Brandon. Es un hombre de estatura alta, delgado, tez blanco, (parece un foco); cabello corto de color café claro, color de ojos azules, nariz y boca regules: tiene dientes de conejo. Viste con un traje de los años, entre los cuarenta o cincuenta. La parte trasera de su saco luce perforado y manchado.

—No puedo detener por más tiempo a Stefan Ricci. Por tanto, pon atención a lo que te voy a decir.  
—¡Eres mi ángel guardián!  
—Algo por el estilo. ¡Brandon no te duermas! —el raro hombre lo regaña.  
—Entonces ¿qué eres?  
—Enseguida lo sabrás, pero primero déjame presentarme —el raro hombre se sentó junto a él, presiona su herida con cuidado. Brandon siente frió aunque la sensación es cálida.

—Nací en la década de los años veinte. Mis padres me bautizaron como… mierda, es un nombre muy largo. No tengo tiempo para esto. Abreviando, me bautizaron como: Chris Martin. Sin embargo, las enfermedades eran un horror en aquellos años. Mis padres murieron a causa de esto. Siendo huérfano fui adoptado por ese malnacido de Ricci. Al comienzo todo era rosa/gris, después fue negro, y al final fue gris.  
Chris se carcajea y sigue relatando.

Crecí y me entere que Stefan Ricci era el jefe de la mafia (un capo de poca monta). Me negaba a seguir sus pasos aunque el maldito controlaba los míos. El me obligo a perder mi castidad con una prostituta, ella era vieja; ella tenía 43 y yo 22. Por cierto, por culpa de mí, tú ya no eres virgen.  
—A que te refieres —pregunta Flowers, en tono débil, se está desangrando.  
—¡Deprisa Chris el chico se muere! Bueno, aunque no quería perder mi castidad con ella. De cualquier modo, siempre he sentido debilidad por las mujeres. Y tu amiga Barbie, no es miss pero tiene sus encantos bien definidos. Para un rato estuvo muy bien. Disfrute mucho ese encuentro. Aunque tenia miedo de fracturar tu p… Cuando hago el amor soy muy salvaje.  
Chris de nuevo se carcajea.  
—¡Eres un demonio! —Brandon se recargó en un hombro de Chris.  
—¡No, como crees! Si eso fuera no hubiera armado todo este borlote. Déjame terminar de narrar —le lanza una mirada seria —; ¿en qué me quede? ¡Ah ya!  
Ricci no me dejaba ser yo. Sino por el contrario me obligaba hacer cosas en contra de mi voluntad. Por su culpa me manche las manos de sangre. En fin, es una historia muy larga de contar. De hecho, la mitad de la historia, la relate en tu novela de corte lobístico. Sin embargo, te voy a decir lo más importante. Prepárate para otra mini historia.

De mala gana acepte mi destino. Me convertí en su brazo derecho, los otros del clan me envidiaban por esto. Pese a ser un asqueroso mafioso, cumplía mi trabajo con eficiencia. No obstante mi verdadera vocación era la de ser escritor. Por eso en mis ratos libres, escribía acerca de mis proezas de mafioso.

Brandon se quedo dormido, Chris sacude fuertemente su hombro.  
—¡Discúlpame! Te estoy oyendo —dijo en tono súper débil.  
—¡Ya ni yo! —rueda los ojos—. Aguanta Flowers, ya voy a terminar.

Hasta que un día de otoño. Salí a dar un paseo y allí me tope con la esposa del imbécil de Ricci. Después de un intercambio de miradas y risitas, terminamos en la cama. Tras una intensa jornada de sexo rudo. Ella me regalo una máquina de escribir; la hermosa máquina que reposa en tu mesa de centro. Captas, el regalo de tu abuelo. Todo marchaba bien para mí. Hasta que un imbécil que se hacía llamar "mi amigo", fue de chismoso con Ricci.

Una mañana de primavera. Me encontraba tranquilo escribiendo con mi máquina, en mi cuarto. Para mi infortunio, olvide cerrar la puerta. Ricci, entró sin hacer ruido. No me dio tiempo de volverme en mi sito. Descargo medio cargador en mi espalda, las balas perforaron los pulmones, los riñones…: Ya te lo imaginas. Caí encima de la máquina, mi sangre se coló por las hendiduras en las teclas. Supongo que debajo del teclado se formo un enorme charco.

Chris se calla por un momento. Brandon mira hacia la puerta.

—Falta poco para que derribe esa puerta. Brandon, ese desgraciado me mato de manera cobarde. No permitiré que te mate de la misma forma. Permíteme, controlar por última vez tu cuerpo.

El viejo loco, abre la puerta. Brandon saca el revólver del velador. El viejo loco se abalanza a los brazos de la muerte. Brandon le dispara en el pecho. El viejo cae cerca del velador. Brandon se acerca para burlarse de él, el viejo le apunta con la pistola… Los ojos de Ricci, se ensanchan. Su cerebro niega que Chris Martin, se encuentre enfrente de él.

—¡Tú! Cómo es posible que sigas vivo. ¡Yo te mate! Fue lo mejor que hice en mi vida —se ufana el maldito viejo.  
—Pues, en este momento, estaremos en términos iguales. ¡Vete al infierno maldito cobarde!

Ricci, jala del gatillo por última vez, la pistola está vacía, cero balas. Todas se las agoto disparando en la sala. Sin ton ni son. La única bala que tenía se la dedicó a la puerta. Chris, hace un gesto de maldad pura. Pero primero, se lame los labios, se alisa el pelo… El viejo, desangrándose, implora piedad. Chris mueve la cabeza como diciendo "Sí ten fe". Sin más preámbulos, le da el tiro de gracia con el revólver. El viejo muere al instante. Chris se siente satisfecho, liberado.

—Finalmente, allí está. Indica que mi misión a terminado.

Chris sale del cuerpo de Brandon. Sin embargo todavía hay cosas por aclarar.

—No me quiero ir, sin disculparme. Por todo el tiempo de haberte atemorizado, a ti y a tu gato. Por cierto, ¿dónde está el gato? —mira hacia abajo.  
—Se encuentra en el departamento de mi amigo Jay —dijo Brandon, observando el cadáver.  
—Bueno, me divertí mucho asutandote. Mi intención nunca fue hacerte daño. Sólo use tu cuerpo, para mostrarle al mundo la canallada de éste animal. Sobre todo mi injusta muerte. Sin embargo, gracias a ti y gracias a como sucedieron los hechos. Pude vengar mi muerte, aunque mi objetivo no era eso.  
Brandon lo mira con extrañeza. Chris continua hablando.  
—¡Y como te salve la vida, me salve de ir al infierno! —Chris sonríe— No quiero llorar. ¡Adiós, muchacho! ¡Gracias por todo! Nunca te olvidare.  
—¡Yo tampoco! —dijo Brandon con un nudo en la garganta.

Abrazados se separan. El espiritu de Chris va hacia el rayo de luz. Brandon le dice adiós con la mano y con la otra seca las lágrimas.

Los oficiales saturan la habitación.

—¡Brandon te encuentras bien? Al instante que escuché los balazos, de inmediato me comunique con la policía; y por las dudas, también pedí una ambulancia. Repito, te encuentras bien.  
—Tranquilo Jay, me encuentro bien. Mi ángel me salvo la vida.  
—Tu saco blanco está empapado de sangre —Jay, expresó en tono angustiado. El pobre anda en muletas.  
—Señor Flowers, por favor subase a la camilla. Es vital curar esa herida —ordena el paramédico.

Algún tiempo después. Brandon le platica a Jay, el encuentro fantasmagórico que tuvo con Chris. Jay le cree cada palabra, ya que él, es fanático de los hechos inexplicables. También es adicto a los creepypastas.

Una tarde de asueto. Brandon y Jay, asisten a la cafetería. Jay anima a Brandon para que enmiende su error con la mesera.

—¡Maldito cerdo! Debería echarte a patadas —gritó Kaley, zarandeando la charola.  
—¡Dejalo! ¡No vale la pena!

Barbie da media vuelta, se dirige hacia otra mesa, Brandon la detiene en el camino.

—¡Discúlpame fui un tonto, me comporte como todo un patán…! ¡Un momento, si a esas vamos, la víctima soy yo, porque te entregue mi castidad! —mencionó lo último en tono quedo.  
Barbie suspira fuertemente y con resignación, acepta su disculpa.

—¡Esta bien, acepto tu disculpa!  
—¡De verdad! —rectifica él.  
—¡Ajá!

Sin más chitchat se besan con mucha pasión. Y más allá de ese lugar, Jay coquetea con Kaley.

Varios días después. Brandon pone manos a la obra; su siguiente novela es autobiográfica, tratara de todo lo que le aconteció. Quiere homenajear al fantasma Chris. Su historia llevará por título: Ghost Stories.

* * *

 **Nota de autor: Así concluye esta pequeña historia, espero les haya gustado y si lo desean porfa brinden sus reviews. Voy a tardar mucho en publicar otra historia nueva. Aunque tengo un par de fics en mi blog de Wordpress, no vistos por aquí, porque están algo subidos de tono (ni tanto). :P ¡Muchas gracias por tu atención! Antes de irme una pequeña aclaración: ¡Adivinaste! Kaley, la mesera, es Kaley Cuoco aka Penny de TBBT, y Jay, el muchacho de veinte, es Jay Baruchel. Bye. ^^**

 **(Bárbara E.)**


End file.
